The invention relates to an improvement in automatic tape assembly of semiconductor devices. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,842 and 4,188,438 relate to such tape assembly and specifically show copper to gold themocompression (TC) gang bonding and antioxidant coating of copper parts for TC gang bonding respectively. My copending patent application Ser. No. 921,642, filed July 3, 1978, relates to bumped copper tape for controlled collapse TC gang bonding. My copending patent application Ser. No. 407,516, filed Aug. 12, 1982, as a continuation of Ser. No. 138,030 (now abandoned) which was filed Apr. 7, 1980 and is titled LEAD DESIGN FOR SEMICONDUCTOR AUTOMATIC ASSEMBLY TAPE. It shows an improved lead design, how a semiconductor device is assembled to a secondary lead structure, and is incorporated herein by reference.
In the tape assembly process the throughput of devices in the automatic machines can be adversely affected by bent pattern fingers. These can act to clog the machine and disrupt its operation. Additionally, bent fingers cannot be reliably bonded. Such bent fingers are more of a problem in complex patterns where a large number of relatively slim elements are involved.